Star Trek The Next Generation: The Long Voyage Home
by G.W.Ryan
Summary: After 15 Years, A Starfleet Ship Returns Federation Space, And A Chance For Two Brothers too Catch Up On Past Times


Star Trek The Next Generation:

The Long Voyage Home

Life onboard a Federation Starship was an interesting one for the young Lieutenant Junior, since his recent promotion to relief Helm Officer on the main watch, he had the opportunity to observe the Command Staff of the USS Enterprise NCC-1701-E, yet with many of the old crew promoted on or recently deceased, for reasons unbeknownst to the young officer, Captain Jean-Luc Picard had allowed the android known as B-4 to remain onboard after the death of the Android Data one of the few within the command staff that he actually enjoyed spending time with.

In his personal life, his recent promotion to Lieutenant Junior was dwarfed only by his relationship with a young ensign in Security.

After his shift on the bridge he would normally spend time in the ship's bridge or phaser range before spending time with Tanya Cole, but today he felt like taking the evening off from his usual routine, smiling yet with a hint of sadness in his eyes he made his way to his quarters and activated the awaiting com-link back to his home on Earth. After removing his uniform jacket he activated his screen as a familiar face appeared with a smile.

"Jackie? Is that you?"

"It's me mom, how are you?"

"Tired… he had another bad day"

"Can I speak with him please?" He said with a smile.

"Of course, hang on…"

For a brief moment the screen went black as the young officer took a deep breath and straightened his back, before the screen filled with the face of a confused old man.

"Gunnery Sergeant Thomas C. West, too whom am I speaking?"

"Dad… Umm, I'm with SF-MC…"

"I don't need a babysitter who ever you are"

A look of sadness ran over the face of the young officer as his own father could not recognise him, yet deep down he knew the man who tough him everything he knew was still locked away in side. The illness that had claimed a proud member of the Starfleet Marine Corps' finest was similar to the old illness Alzheimer's, yet unlike it's ancient parallel no known cure could be found.

Thinking quickly on his feet the young officer wiped away forming tears before he continued.

"Forgive me Gunny, I was asked by my Unit Commander too…"

The look of confusion on his father's face changed in an instant to the look of the man he knew as he replied.

"Jackson? Is that you?"

"Yes Dad… how are you?" He replied choking back his tears.

"Ohh I'm fine, I've just finished that puzzle you sent me, thank you"

"I thought you would enjoy it… Dad I, I got promoted not long ago…"

"Too Commander?" He said with a smile.

"Not yet Dad, I'm seeing someone now. She's a security officer"

"I know that! She's your Second officer Will, I'll never forget Lisa"

Shock ran threw the face of the young man as he saw once again his father slipping away before his eyes.

"Dad please, it's Jack, your son"

"Jack is not my son, he's my brother"

A single second of clarity past before his eyes before the man he knew and respect drifted away once again, it almost appeared as if a single tear appeared in the eyes of the old Marine before he walked off screen only to be replaced by the image of his mother.

"I'm sorry Jackie"

"That's okay mom. How long has he been like this?"

"Going on a month now, the Doctors have given us some new medication, it seems to be working…"

Too his left the sound of the door chimed as he wiped the tears from his eyes and called for his visitor too enter, expecting Tanya too enter he continued with his conversation before the voice of his Commanding Officer declared his entrance.

"Lieutenant West?"

Shocked he quickly looked around and stood too attention as he came face to face with Captain Picard.

"Captain?"

"Forgive the intrusion Lieutenant, May we speak?"

"Of course… one moment please, actually while you are sir… Mom this is…"

From the screen the old woman smiled as she looked at her son's commanding officer and spoke.

"I'm well aware of who you're Captain is Jackie. It's an honour to Captain Picard, I have heard great things about you and your crew"

"The honour is mine Mrs West, you're son is an impressive young man"

Almost blushing the old woman nodded as she bid her son a farewell and deactivated the channel, with pride in his eyes the young officer turned and straitened himself as he stood face to face with his Captain.

"What can I do for your sir? Would you like a drink?"

"I am fine Lieutenant… May I call you Jack?"

"Of course sir, have a seat"

Smiling graciously the Captain took the nearest seat as Jack sat still at attention on a chair facing him.

"Relax Jack. You're service too this and it's crew have been exemplary, as noted by your recent promotion…"

"Thank you sir"

"I received a rather unusual request this morning from Command… I have checked your file. What do you know about the Bakari Sector? From what I can tell no one has any knowledge of this area of space"

"Bakari Sec… Umm sparsely populated region of space beyond Federation Territories, of little or no interest or strategic importance to the Federation or any major power in the quadrant. However it does boast one planet with the most beautiful mountain ranges and waterfalls this side of Earth, as far as I know only one ship has ever explored that region, it's Captain claimed it had something called a 'Water Volcano' a massive Waterfall where all the power from hitting the rocks below is pushed back up threw the mountain only to continue flowing, the only problem is the sound of the water can deafen a person if stood in the wrong spot. Why do you ask sir?"

Smiling slightly the Captain looked at his officer as he replied.

"Command received a communication from a Federation Starship sent to explore that region of space, after what has been called 'One of the Longest Exploration Missions in History' the vessel is on it's way back. We have been asked too great this ship on it's return"

A large smile rang over the young officer's face as he looked into his Captain's eyes.

"Would that be the USS Marshall sir?"

"I see you are familiar with the vessel"

"Yes sir… When umm… When"

"We will pull along side the Marshall in eight hours, I believe you will want to be in the transporter room when her Commanding officer beams aboard?"

"Not even Commander Worf could stop me sir"

"Of course… Dress uniform Mister West" He said with a smile.

With the grace and presence of command the young Lieutenant had come to expect of his Captain he stood and walked towards the door, slowly the Captain turned and smiled as he replied.

"Perhaps some one from Security should be there as honour guard. Do you know anyone?"

"I think I can find someone sir"

Eight Hours Later…

Slowly the Flagship of the United Federation of Planets pulled along side the USS Marshall, an aging Mark III Excelsior Class Starship, stood in the transporter room awaiting the guests too arrive in full dress uniform, The signal was given by the transporter operator as Captain Picard give the signal to receive the other crew. Nervous and anxious Lieutenant West shuffled his feet as the Commander appeared on the transporter pad the sound of the Boatswain whistle.

"I'm Captain Jean-Luc Picard commanding the Enterprise… Welcome back too Federation Territory Captain West"

With a smile Captain West stepped off the transporter platform and shook Picard's hand.

"Thank you Captain, It's been along time since we saw the stars of Federation Space. Now that the formalities are over… It's been a long time Jonny"

"Too long Alex… May I present my staff, Commander Worf, And this is…"

"No way, Jackson?" He said with look of shock.

Smiling the young Lieutenant stepped forward and saluted the Captain before him.

"Hello brother"

"Holy Crap! Look at you, Lieutenant? I spoke to mom a few days ago but she…"

"Fifteen years is a long time Alex…"

"Far too long kiddo…"

With a large smile on his face Alex wrapped his arms around his brother and laughed slightly.

"You look exactly the same as when I left"

"I hope not, I was only six… what happened out there, I thought you where First Officer?"

"A long story, Captain Morgan died ten years ago, since then I took over the mission… You would have loved out there kid"

Smiling Captain Picard stepped forward.

"Well I hate to break up this family re-union but my orders are clear, to escort you too the nearest Federation Starbase for debriefing, perhaps the Captain and his Command Staff will join us for dinner tonight?"

"I would be honoured sir" Replied Alex.

With a nod too the group Picard left the transporter room, stopping only at the door as he spoke with the firm command voice he had perfected over the years.

"Perhaps a tour of the Enterprise would be in order for the Captain, Lieutenant?"

"I would be honoured sir"

Smiling the Captain and Worf left the transporter room as Jack and Alex finally had a moment to talk.

"So how do you know Picard?"

"I was in-line to be his X-O on the Enterprise D, but the Marshall came up and I couldn't say no. it's always hard to let down an old friend. So tell me about yourself Jack"

Shock and laughter came threw in one unusual noise as Jack smiled.

"Tanya?"

Blushing brightly the young Security officer joined them both as Alex looked on in shock.

"Tanya, this is my brother, Alex I would like to present Tanya…"

"Your girlfriend I see?"

"It's a pleasure to meet you sir, Jack has told some interesting stories about you"

"It's all bullshit… trust me" He said with a wink.

"Of course sir"

"Call me Alex, so how long have you two been…"

"Over Two months sir, sorry Alex"

The hero's welcome dinner was attended by both command crews as the Enterprise-E escorted the USS Marshall back too the nearest Starbase, threw out the dinner it was a chance for the triumphant crew to exchange stories with the pride of the fleet, and for two brothers to get too know each other once again. As the minutes turned into hours and night into day onboard the Enterprise, it was finally time for the two brothers to go their separate ways.

Stood in the transporter room with pride on their faces both brothers looked at each other for one las conversation.

"It seems like I am always saying 'Goodbye' too you Jack"

"I noticed that too, but this time it won't be for Fifteen years"

"I'm proud of you Jack. But I'm sorry I wasn't around for you when you needed me…"

"Hey, you had your life, I had mine. I resented you at first… but now I know exactly who I want to be. I wanna be like you Alex"

Choking back his tears the Captain of the USS Marshall smiled and hugged his brother one more time, as they both stepped back he looked at Tanya and nodded slightly.

"Take care of him Tanya and yourself. The next time you are both back on Earth…"

"I promise" Replied Tanya.

"Jonny, Captain Picard. You have a fine crew and a great ship with a proud heritage, take care of her"

"Always Alex… By the way, you still owe me a drink, with interest"

Winking slightly Picard walked too his old friend and extended his hand, graciously accepted by Alex. For everyone around it seemed like the two had more of a history then was told, an unspoken bond that would not be revealed yet for one young Lieutenant the words rang out in his mind.

Nine Hours Earlier…

"So tell me Alex, really. How do you know Picard? I don't buy all the 'I was next in line for Enterprise'"

Smiling the Captain sat back in his chair and looked at Tanya sleeping on a sofa nearby.

"All right, but this goes no further"

"Understood" He said with interest.

"Picard was a good few years in front of me at the Academy, he wasn an arrogant bastard at the time, he would pick a fight with anybody over the most trivial things. Well one day I was sat in a cafe having a drink when…"

The story of his Captain, the man who he had grown to admire and respect working as a barroom brawler made him look at his Captain in a different light, yet as the story continued he had a new found respect for him and his brother.

"… We woke up in a Brig after going UA, at first we where both pissed at each other but a friendship came out of it that had lasted for years"

"You have gotta be joking? This Jean-Luc Picard right?"

"I swear Jack, no Bullshit!"

"I think I like him even more now…"

"This can go no further, you understand?" He said with a smile.

"Hand too god! I promise"

After fifteen years the USS Marshall had been delivered to the nearest Starbase, and finally on to Earth. It's Captain and crew had received the highest honour Starfleet had too offer for services to exploration with each crewmember being promoted one rank, achieving a status along side the USS Enterprise NCC-1701 And the USS Voyager…

Story By:

GW Ryan


End file.
